


The great annual Camelot Christmas Cookie Contest

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Christmas, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur has to judge all the cookies
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #392:Cookie





	The great annual Camelot Christmas Cookie Contest

If Merlin were honest, Arthur looked a bit sick.

"Merlin?" The king whispered and Merlin rushed to his side.

"Yes, Sire?" He asked sweetly.

"Why do I have to eat all these cookies?" The king looked at the plates before him in despair.

"Because, Sire," Merlin shoved the next plate in front of Arthur, "You are the king and as such, as tradition has it, the judge in the annual Christmas cookie baking contest."

Arthur threw him a look. "We need to change that tradition."

"Sire, you can't change a tradition in the middle of the contest." Merlin made an encouraging gesture towards the next cookie.

Taking it from the plate, Arthur blew out a breath. "But what if someone wants to poison me? This would be the best opportunity..."

Merlin stood a bit straighter. "Oh, don't worry about that. I brushed upon my antidote skills."

Arthur now glared at him, as much as he still could, having overeaten on cookies already and there were at least about twenty to go. "Have you now?"

After a few more, Arthur shoved the plate away. "If I have to eat another cookie, I'll puke."

"You have to persevere. Nobody else can judge all the cookies now that you have eaten most of them. Be the great king they say you are. You can do it!" Merlin tried his best pep talk as Arthur reluctantly reached for the next cookie.

There were only about five more to go when Arthur leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "There's something wrong with my belt."

"What's that, Sire? Once again one hole shy of perfection?" Merlin was fully prepared to duck and run if Arthur threw something at him, but obviously his king was too full to even move. "You know," he leaned in so nobody could hear him. "I've also brushed up on my skills as...Personal Trainer, Sire."

Arthur looked at him with a frown. "Personal Trainer?"

Merlin leaned even closer. "Personal..." He wiggled his eyebrows and his voice dropped even lower. "...Trainer." He grinned.

Arthur's face lit up, he sat up straighter and rubbed his hands together. "Bring on the last ones!"


End file.
